


More Than Like

by ilikeyouxactually



Series: Strung Together By Fate (A collection of Coliver works) [4]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, first time saying I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually/pseuds/ilikeyouxactually
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Oliver said "I more than like you" for the first time, it becomes their thing. They say it to each other three more times before they finally say the real thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Like

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt on Tumblr where "I more than like you" is their thing. It's what they say. They say it to each other, even though they both know that they actually love each other. Eventually, they say "I love you."
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!  
> [ilikeyouxactually](http://ilikeyouxactually.tumblr.com)

Three times. Three times Connor and Oliver said it. It wasn't, 'I love you," no... they weren't ready for that yet. Three times they said the closest thing to 'I love you,'--'I more than like you.' To Connor it was a big deal. He never let himself more than like anyone. But Oliver was different. Oliver was the only person Connor trusted, because Oliver took care of him, and made him feel important. Something that no one had ever done before. Oliver wasn't just a one time thing, and he probably knew that from the first time they were together. Oliver was special. Oliver was kind and gentle. Oliver took him in even when he had cheated on him and hurt him. He'd never meet anyone like Oliver.

It was equally a big deal to Oliver. What he and Connor had... it wasn't nothing. Even with all that they had been through--Connor cheating on him, and Connor's drug problem--none of it changed how Oliver felt about Connor. Even when Oliver was seeing "Mr. Biceps"--according to Connor--he could never get the young law student out of his mind. It didn't matter that Biceps was sweet and kind, and cooked for him, he couldn't stop thinking about Connor. No one was like Connor. Because even in the few times that they were together, Oliver had gotten really attached to him. Attached to how Connor understood and accepted his nerdy side--even having his own nerdy side--and how Connor clung to him desperately at night while he slept. The small things like that, Oliver grew to love and need. 

*

The first time it was said, it was after the real first time it was said. Connor didn't count the time when Oliver pushed him against the wall and kissed him as if it were the last time he ever would with soap on his hands. Because when Oliver said it that time, it was when Connor realized that he more than liked Oliver, too. When the words first came from Oliver's mouth, it came as a shock. A shock and also a hit of reality. Connor immediately thought back to how he had cheated on Oliver, how he had lied to him--was still lying to him. Guilt had washed over him, nearly drowning him. Happiness and warmth had also consumed him, and he decided he'd rather drown in happiness than guilt.

The first time Connor said it, it was just after dinner. They both had a long week, and didn't get the chance to spend a lot of time together. Connor suggested they make reservations to get dinner, so they can have a nice start to a relaxing weekend together. It was a nice restaurant. It wasn't super fancy, but it was nice enough that the two had dressed up. They were seated in the back, surrounded by soft golden lights that were strung up on the ceiling. Oliver looked perfect under the glow of the lights, the sight making Connor's heart flutter. Dinner and dessert were both long gone, leaving the two talking about their week and asking each other questions about one another over glasses of wine. There had been a few moments of silence, as Oliver was taking a sip of his wine when Connor said it. "I more than like you." It came out soft, slow--deliberate. Connor didn't hesitate on the words, wanting to get across the seriousness of them.

Oliver on the other hand, nearly choked on his red wine. He coughed repeatedly, attempting to get his bearings as Connor had rushed over to him and patted his back over and over. Once Oliver was breathing normally, he stared at Connor with confused, happy, and almost... terrified eyes. Connor didn't blame him. It was a big bomb to drop. It was practically saying 'I love you,' and Oliver knew that. He had to have known that because he was the one who said it first. After several moments of Oliver just staring at Connor, and Connor staring back, Oliver grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Connor jumped slightly. but quickly melted into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Oliver's. This was good.

*

The second time it was said, it was a lot like the first. The two were in Oliver's apartment, curled up on the couch under blankets with a long-gone bowl of popcorn, silently crying as 'Titanic' ended. Their new thing was watching sappy romance movies. Now that they were dating, and hyper-aware of the mutual feelings they have for one another, they took to liking the romantic movies. Connor's head was rested on Oliver's shoulder, the tears running down his cheeks, and falling on Oliver's tee-shirt. Oliver's arm was securely wrapped around Connor's waist, his fingers lazily grazing over Connor's stomach. The actions were soothing, and Connor knew if Oliver kept it up, he would without a doubt fall asleep.

As the credits started rolling, Oliver shut the TV off, but didn't move away from Connor. They were quiet, the only sound were the soft sniffles coming from the two. Connor adjusted the blanket, holding it close up to his chin when the pounding of Oliver's heart startled him.

"Oliver?" his voice called out quietly, slightly raspy from the crying. No response came. Instead the pounding from the older man's chest grew. Just as Connor was about to sit up to face Oliver, the sound of his voice kept him in place.

"I more than like you, Connor. A lot." Connor's face burned, his cheeks shining with bright shades of red. It was unexpected, but felt perfect. Connor sat up enough to nuzzle his face in the crook of Oliver's neck, feathering soft kisses along the man's jaw line. Connor's heart fluttered, his arm clinging tighter around Oliver's waist. Something about the way Oliver said that, made him feel safer and more secure than he ever had before. 

*

The third time was the most special. Oliver had been texting Connor all day while the two were at work, saying that he couldn't wait to see him later that evening, and that he had a surprise. Connor loved surprises. Especially the idea of a surprise coming from Oliver. For the rest of work, Connor felt jittery, and couldn't stop moving. The anxiety and need to see Oliver hit him so hard, he was tempted to leave work early.

By the time work was done, his heart was racing, pounding hard. The drive to Oliver's was quick. He might've been speeding, but he wouldn't tell Oliver that. Oliver hated it when he sped.

Connor frantically knocked on Oliver's door, the oh so familiar apartment 303. The door that he had knocked on so many times. Sometimes to bring dinner, sometimes to bring flowers, and sometimes to bring a frantic Connor who needed Oliver's comfort. And Connor loved Oliver's apartment. Loved the set up, loved that it was Oliver's, and loved how homey it always felt. He never felt more comfortable and happy than when he was there with Oliver.

The evening progressed, Oliver hadn't said anything about the surprise which confused Connor, but he wasn't about to say anything. Once dinner was finished, the dishes cleaned and put away, Connor was just about to start gathering his things to leave. He didn't always stay the night at Oliver's, figuring that he did have his own apartment that he could stay in, and that Oliver probably wanted his own space sometimes.

"Connor?" The sound of his name being called from Oliver's bedroom startled him. Connor made his way through the apartment, through the entry way, crossing the living room before standing at the doorway to Oliver's room. He had walked through this apartment so many times--memorizing every part of it. Noticing every nicknack Oliver had, every painting hung on the walls, every game or DVD stacked in the case by the TV. He pushed the bedroom door open to see Oliver hovering by his nightstand.

"Oliver?" Connor called out as he crossed the soft, carpeted floor. Oliver turned with a smile on his face, approaching Connor. He placed a gentle kiss the you younger man's lips before beaming at Connor.

"I have a surprise for you." Connor's chest tightened. This was it. The moment he had anxiously awaited all day. He was nervous as all hell, but the smile on Oliver's face only put him at ease. Oliver took Connor's hand in his own, a cold metal object being placed in Connor's palm. Connor's gaze trailed down, stopping at his hand to see a shiny, gold key glimmering in his hand. 

"Oliver... I--" Oliver quickly cut him off, wrapping Connor's fingers around the key.

"I want you to be able to come whenever you want. I want my door to always be open to you. I more than like you, Connor." Connor was speechless, he tugged Oliver into a long, tight hug, breathing softly into Oliver's neck. He more than liked him.

*

The last time, was the most different. It was the day before Valentine's Day, and Connor was lounging on Oliver's couch. He loved having the key, being able to come whenever he wanted--being able to see Oliver whenever he wanted. They had agreed to not make a big deal out of Valentine's Day--it was Oliver's idea--but Connor had other plans. Oliver wasn't home yet from work, and Connor was excited to surprise him.

He didn't have anything that spectacular planned, just a quiet night in. But he wanted to do it tonight, rather than tomorrow. Cliches were overrated, and he refused to become a typical sappy romantic. Even though he totally was.

When Oliver came in, he smiled at the sight of Connor on the couch. Connor jumped up and ran over, giving Oliver a sweet kiss, unable to contain the wide smile on his lips.

"I'm so glad you're home." Connor muttered, pressing his forehead to Oliver's.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked curiously. Connor beamed, pulling Oliver into the kitchen and dining room area. A beautiful dinner was arranged on the table. Connor's infamous spaghetti with homemade sauce and sausage. A candle was positioned in the center of the table, illuminating the room with a soft, romantic glow. "What's this all about, Connor? We said we weren't going to make a big deal of Valentine's Day." Oliver remarked, his eyes scanning over the table, the food, the candle, and the glasses of wine.

"I know, that's why we're doing this today and not tomorrow." Connor chuckled, reaching out to grab Oliver's hands. "I just wanted to do something special for you. You work so hard, and always tell me how rough your job is, so I wanted to do this for you. I wanted to show you how much I care about you--how much I love you." The words rolled off Connor's tongue effortlessly, and when he spoke them, he didn't recoil, or retreat, because he knew he meant it. Tears welled in Oliver's eyes as his dark chocolate eyes bore into Connor's.

"You--you love me?" he asked hesitantly, as if he were scared that Connor would take it back and change his mind.

"Yeah," Connor started, pulling Oliver closer to him, "I love you."


End file.
